Since insulin dependant diabetes mellitus develops over a period of years following the induction of the immune-mediated destructive process, it can be predicted using immunologic markers and tests of insulin secretion. The Diabetes Prevention Trial has been designed to test whether intervention during the prodromal period of the disease can delay its clinical onset.